


To Treat You as a Trusted Friend

by Katherine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Droids, Family, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Rey was sitting crosslegged, returned in mind to her surroundings after meditating, but not yet ready to stand and join the ordinary evening things.
Relationships: Finn/Poe/Rey, Rey & D-O
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	To Treat You as a Trusted Friend

Rey was sitting crosslegged, returned in mind to her surroundings after meditating, but not yet ready to stand and join the ordinary evening things. Poe was cooking, Finn helping or playfully hindering; the scents of the food and sounds of the banter both reached her.

D-O wheeled up to her. He acted less shy than he had been even a month before, although still wary of any sudden motions or noises. Rey said hello quietly, as she slowly moved her hand up from her thigh, neither reaching out nor waving, quite. But then D-O not only came within easy reach but lightly bumped at her. She dared to touch the side of the cone, fingertips drifting from the narrow end to the wider.

"Yes please," D-O said, nosing against her hand and his wheel pressed trustingly to her leg. Rey would not be able to get up for a while, not without disturbing this little droid that was the newest member of her family. She did not mind in the least.


End file.
